Science Special Search Party Into Space
is the 16th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on October 30th, 1966. This episode features the return of the alien, Alien Baltan. Synopsis When a manned spacecraft bound for Venus is hijacked by the Baltan aliens, the Science Patrol outfits the Jet VTOL for interstellar travel. Plot One day, a Rocket named the "Otori" is launched so that it may explore the Planet Venus as Earth's very 1st expedition to the Planet. Piloting the rocket is its own inventor, Dr. Mori, with the Science Patrol on standby in case an emergency may occur. The Otori launches with Hayata in a VTOL in close pursuit, and with no trouble occuring the launch is successful and the Science Patrol celebrates their mission's success. Meanwhile back at the Science Patrol's HQ, Dr. Iwamoto has been woking on The Science Patrol's own very first Space Traveling vessel as well: The Phoenix, but has halted his plans on it so that it's completion would be flawless (the Otori had a few bugs that had to be worked out, hence the Science Patrol's involvement in watching over its launch.) Meanwhile, the rest of the team are watching Dr. Mori's broadcast from within the Otori and are all eager to see the ship and himself in action. Suddenly during the broadcast, the Otori is hijacked by an outside force that quickly reveals itself to be another member of Alien Baltan's race! This second Baltan explains that while the Alien Baltan race was nearly whipped out by Ultraman and humanity, some of them have managed to survive and have found a new home on "Planet R." However they are now vengeful against Humanity for the near destruction of their race, and are still intent on capturing the Earth for themselves. With that said, the Alien Baltans capture the Otori and hold both it and Dr. Mori hostage! With the Otori under their control, the Alien Baltan from before boards the vessel and possesses Dr. Mori himself, taking full control of his body and mind. The Alien then prepared to enact their new plan: Lure the Science Patrol to rescue the Otori, leaving the Earth defenseless for another member of its race to attack the planet! Back on Earth, the Science Patrol pleds Dr. Iwamoto to let them use the Phoenix as it is the only vessel strong enough to brave space like the Otori, but Dr. Iwamoto remains hesitant as the vessel is still not completed. Instead though, he outfits the VTOL with a very powerful rocket that can make the trip to Space. As the Science Patrol is left to rescue the Otori in the newly upgraded VTOL though, the Alien Baltan's plan goes into effect as the 2nd Alien lands on Earth and begins to attack by spliting itself into multiple tinier forms of itself! Luckily, Ide was left behind on Earth and he manages to fend off a group of them with his new weapon: the Mars-133. On the Otori, the Science Patrol quickly finds out of the Aliens' ploy and are forced to leave the invasion's thwart up to Ide while their rescue Dr. Mori. Once the Doctor is rescued though, the next part of the Aliens' plan goes into effect as the Alien Baltan uses his telepathy to hijack the VTOL and cause it to crash on none other than the Baltans' new home: Planet R! Now stranded on the Planet, Dr. Mori sheds his disguise and transforms into a much larger form of the Alien Baltan that possessed him and the Alien attempts to kill the Science Patrol! Luckily, Hayata manages to shake off the ambush's attack and he transforms into Ultraman to fight the Alien himself! At firs the battle is tricky for Ultraman as the Baltan's Optical Barrier manages to reflect his Specium Ray back at him, and the Alien's telepathy keeps Ultraman from getting closer to battle. Ultraman however does not give up, and he then strikes Alien Baltan with a new attack known as the Ultra-Slash, while slices the Alien down the middle and kills him! Although the Science Patrol is saved, the 2nd Alien Baltans is still on Earth and is still attacking! Ultraman then introduces another new ability: Teleportation! Using a vast amount of his own life-force, Ultraman teleports back onto Earth to deal with the invasion as well, only for the Alien to recombine and confront him. Like before, Ultraman fights through the 2nd Alien's Optical Barrier and after catching it off guard, Ultraman slices him down the middle with the Ultra-Slash and destroys the two pieces with his Specium Ray, preventing it from spliting apart again. With the Aliens' new plan thwarted by Ultraman, Hayata, Fuji, Ide, and Dr. Iwamoto take the now completed Phoenix to Planet R to retrieve Captain Mura, Arashi, and the now freed Dr. Mori and take them with them back home. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto Special Guests * Tadao Ikeda as Dr. Mori * Yasuhisa Tsutsumi as a Newspaper Reporter * Shoichi Nishida as Alien Baltan II (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Hishiki Shōjiki as Alien Baltan II Notes *Despite being the 16th episode of the series, this was the 17th episode to be made during production. *This is the 1st episode in the Ultra Series to feature gratuitous english being spoken, during the Otori's launch. Errors *During the 2nd Alien Baltan's attack on Earth, when the smaller Baltans reform together, there are times when the props being used for them are seen bouncing off the set. *When Ultraman battles Alien Baltan II, the audio of his grunts are sped up, making them sound noticeably higher. *During the 2nd Alien Baltan's attack on Earth, Stock Footage of Pestar's attack on Tokyo Bay's refinery is used in place of his invasion. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes